1. Field
The present invention generally relates to climate control, and more specifically to temperature control in vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
A passenger compartment of a vehicle is typically heated and cooled by a heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) system. The HVAC system directs a flow of air through a heat exchanger to heat or cool the air prior to flowing into the passenger compartment. Energy for heating and cooling of the passenger compartment of the vehicle can be supplied from a fuel fed engine such as an internal combustion engine, for example. In the heat exchanger, energy is transferred between the air and a coolant such as a water-glycol coolant, for example. The air can be supplied from ambient air or a mixture of air re-circulated from the passenger compartment and ambient air.